


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Prometheus

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [39]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A deal had been made and now its time for one side to keep it up. Will she be found out? And what will happen when the red diamond shows up with a threat and a deal
Series: Owari Magica [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

> Liz 850 words | 825 points  
> Bunny 973 words | 935 points  
> Beetle 1273 words | 1235 points  
> Audrey 1002 words | 1000 points  
> prince 1401 words | 1400 points  
> rose 638 words | 620 points
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Purification: 30%  
> Item: Magic Shield  
> Originally: February 17 2020

Vanessa kept checking her phone anxiously, what nails she had were bitten down to the quick in anticipation. First this Belladonna creep was skulking around Seaford looking to start a fight between the Magi's and now the Haslen Highschool teacher Mrs. Sakura had gone missing--along with a number of other people if news reports were anything to go by. Her lemon coloured gem twitched in her other palm at the location of a Labrynth and she hoped that they weren't too late. Having sent a quick SOS to the team, all Vanessa could do now was wait for backup.

Sierra absently hummed, city exploration had turned into a weird little witch hunt a while ago. She held her soul gem higher like one would a phone trying to get service. Would that help any? Who knows. Did it make her feel better since she's possibly on a wild goose chase? A little.

Ophelia was so nervous. She didn't expect the next witch battle to be so soon... she wasn't ready yet. She started to head over to where the witch labyrinth was. Hopefully not that many other magi would show up. That would make everything- well harder.

Mariana couldn't help but feel like running into these battles was just a way to freak herself out more than to do good like it used to be. She was still concerned about Percitititito, she hadn't seen him since he ran off, and she'd missed Luis the last time she'd stopped by Mamá's house to see him. She followed the tugging of her gem, while it was hidden in her hoodie pocket. Didn't feel like looking at it or dealing with her feelings on it either.

Vondila glared at her phone. Not only getting the text from Nessa made her move faster but also an argument she had been having with her twin. She knew Salem wanted to help but what if Belladona did something to her? She had been trying to get Salem to leave town for a bit maybe they could get Luis to out to for Ana's sake. She hated all this. How dare Belladona just show up and hurt her team. Her friends! Of course Eb and Flow didn't care when she talked to them about everything.

Vanessa scanned the crowd for her friends, she was tucked away in an alley just out of sight and caught sight of an unfamiliar girl just...walking around with her gem in the air? A gawked in shock, who was this girl? A friend of Belladonna's? Should she beckon her over?

"hurry up, guys" she muttered to herself, hoping for a Magi she did know to appear.

Sierra huffed. She barely even knew what she was looking for beyond 'following the magic residue' or something like that. Those instructions were shit. The weird cat thing could not have been vaguer if it tried. It probably would have been easier to ask another magical girl, but the only one she knew was miss purple and anxious. What was her name? Did the girl ever even tell her a name? The girl seemed to not like her much, so its not like she could have asked anyways. Oh well, not a priority right now.

Ophelia saw Vanessa and sped up towards her. It was fine. Everything is fine. She tried to shake off her fear. She had stuff to do.

Mariana whistled, hoping to get the teal haired magi's attention. She transformed mid-step, swiping a small pack of peeps out from behind her back.

"Hey, Azucar, are you new to this?" She offered the candy with a grin, glancing up just in time to see Vanessa, Von, and Ophelia out of the corner of her eye.

Vondila stuffed her phone in her pocket annoyed. Not only was she annoyed with well everything she also had a bad feeling. Like her gut told her to turn around and go home. Not like she was going to listen she had been having this feeling ever since Belladona show up. Like who just shows up to party like that and tells everyone she wants you dead? Like who does that. She stopped right before she walked right into Ophelia. She didn't even notice the smaller magi. Looking around she spotted Nessa and Ana as well as one of the new magi. What was her name again? "Hey guys!" She put on a big fake smile and put all of her negative thoughts behind her, for now.

Eva looked throughout the area, eyes searching for a glimmer of a labyrinth of a witch. She could feel something magical around nearby but Eva couldn't pinpoint where. She huffed as she turned the corner and spotting a small group gathering together, with one being Vondila the girl she had meet the other day! Eva started to hurry towards them but slowed down just a little so she didn't startled them. "Um, Hello!" she called out.

Vanessa blinked at Ana's transformation and greeting of the teal-haired Magi, did she know her?

"Hhey, Von" Vanessa smiled at Vondila, glad to see someone she did know here, suddenly another girl appeared.

"We got a lot of newbies showing up today, huh?" She noted, rolling her soul gem between her fingers she transformed into her magical girl form.

"I'm Vanessa, everyone ready to fight"?

Sierra whirled around to see she was no longer alone. Tall, long brown hair, a welcoming smile and was holding a box of peeps. The attire suggested magical girl. The peeps suggested good taste in cheap sweets. Wait, the girl was transformed. Was Sierra supposed to already be transformed? Was she that clearly an ameteur? Sierra transformed to match, better. She smiled at the taller girl, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"Am I that obvious?" she asked with a small laugh.

Two new magi? It seemed so much more crowded than usual. Ophelia sighed, then took out her soul gem and transformed.

Mariana opened her mouth to say something, when her phone went off, and she tossed the peeps to the teal magi with a fluttery "Kick the Witch's butt for me!" Tossed over her shoulder. She might need to stay out for a minute...

Vondila chuckled at the girl's response. "More like we all know each other." She turned and smiled at Eva. "This is Eva the one I sent the mass text about." She introduced the other new magi. She pressed her soul gem to her chest and transformed. Her appearance had changed since the last witch battle. Gone was the layered skirt and vest. She had a corset now and puffy shorts with a transparent coat tails on her sides. The only part that stayed the same was the top hat on her head.

Eva gave a little wave at them as Vondila explained who she was, looking at a couple that had already transformed. Eva was a little surprise as the others finished transforming but quickly followed in suit, they would know more than her so she was sure they felt something she couldn't. She looked around them and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all finally!" she bowed and looked over to see one of the shorter ones with purple hair that she recognized from school.

Percy didn't have time on his side, but when he left the shopping center, stowing the bag in his backpack, all he could see was magi... a lot of them. A spike of panic went through him... why had he insisted on letting Eb hang out on his shoulders today? His cheeks felt hot, but he still came close, fidgeting with the straps. Ana was here... he wondered if she was still mad at him over the present and... Luis. Whose house he was currently going to. He coughed and waved. "Hey, ev- lots of new faces." Vondila, who he still hadn't talked to, was even close with one of them... had Salem told her what they talked about? Had they found a magi to help them all? "Lots and lots of new faces." And of course, the incubator on his shoulder just stared at them all.

"Well then, shall we?" Vanessa pointed at the disruption in reality behind her as opposed to the small abomination before her and headed into the Labrynth. Once inside, a crude caricature of a classroom awaited them all, familiars--a lot of them--were gathered around the witch, all clamouring for attention.

Sierra held up the peeps above her head. "Wait, what am I supposed to do with these?!"

Then she spotted a boy with the cat thing on his shoulder. She sent the little thing a glare, but decided not to say anything.

Ophelia ignored Sierra. How did someone not know what to do with candy? She summoned her weapons, and look around at the labyrinth.

Vondila looked at the teal haired girl confused about the candy. One of the weirder reactions to magic candy. She smiled at Percy and was about to greet him when her eyes landed on Eb. Last time she had talked to the incubators she left them eating their old bodies. She pulled out her wand and turned to the entrance. "Let's do this!" She called out to the others and followed Vanessa in.

Eva turned to the boy who had shown up, looking at the incubator on his shoulder who she hadn't seen before. There must be more than one she reasoned with herself and gave him a wave, about to introduce herself to him and the incubator before Vondila hopped through the entrance. Giving them a apologetic smile, Eva called her sword and quickly followed after Vondila.

Prometheus called out causing the familiars around it to scurry around. The sound of gibberish came from not only the witch but the many familiars. 

Health: Vanessa 61, Sierra 60, Ophelia 60, Mariana 60, Vondila 85, Prometheus 125, Stu 5 at 25, Dent 5 at 25, Desk 8 at 35

Vanessa pulled out her staff and prepared herself, she didn't know how many Magi followed her into the Labrynth but she didn't want to hang around the incubator's, the last one that went near her got a vase thrown at them, didn't need to make that her first impression to the two newbies. on for the Stu's ran at her and she shot it was a blast of magic. (16+7 to hit, 3 damage)

Sierra looked between the entrance to the labyrinth, the boy, and finally the two pack of peeps in her hand. She was not about to shove two peeps in her mouth just to keep from losing them in there. She ripped open the package and popped one in her mouth. 

"Hey like peeps?" Without waiting even a second, she shoved the pack with the remaining heart peep into the boys arms. "Happy valentines day!" she yelled with a mouth full of peep, turning and running in the entrance of the labyrinth to catch up with the other girls.

Ophelia stood nearby the entrance and slashed the first Stu that she saw. It would be best to focus on the famailars first? She wasn't sure.

(15+5 hit. 8 dmg )

"¡Si, si! ¡Cuánto te quiero mucho! Goodbye Papá!" Mariana ground out, missing Percy entirely as she whirled around and sprinted into the labyrinth after the rest of the other magi. She summoned her bow with a flick of her wrist, intending to shoot off a flurry of arrows at one of the desk-like familiars, but only managing to send off 2. (d15+1 to hit, 2 attacks at dmg for 6dmg at Desk #1)

Vondila looked around the space getting layout of the labyrinth. With a snap of her fingers she was hold her cards and fanned them out to make a large edge. She cut into a weird diamond familiar with the orb as a head. "Keep an eye out for anyone." She called to the others. 

(17 to hit, 8dmg)

Eva took a second to take in her surroundings before trying to take a slash at the nearest Stu, which unfortunately missed as it evaded her attack. She frowned and spun back around and looked for another target. (5 to hit - Missed)

Prometheus cried out in a gibberish mess and fired magic through out the room hitting everything in the space. 

(15 to hit, 12dmg)

Health: Vanessa 49, Sierra 48, Ophelia 48, Mariana 48, Vondila 73, Eva 48, Prometheus 125, Stu 2 at 13 3 at 5 and 1 at 10, Dent 5 at 13, Desk 7 at 23 and 1 at 11

Vanessa hissed in pain at the magical blast.

"If you guy's are in trouble, call for me and I'll patch you up, okay"? She called out towards the two new girls, she didn't know if any of them could heal like her, but it helped to let them know anyway. Pointing her staff at the same Stu she shot earlier she readied her staff and missed her shot. F£CK!

(3+4 to miss)

Sierra pulled her gun and fires a shot in a quick fluid motion. She's able to barely hit one of the little minions.

(10+2 -Hit 2dmg)

Ophelia was pushed back little but by the wave of magic, but continued to attack the same familiar from before. 

(17+5 hit. 5 dmg.)

Mariana shot the same Desk, ignoring the damage she took and grumbling a little under her breath at how her concentration was just completely ruined. (d9 +3 to hit, for 2dmg to Desk #1)

Vondila gritted her teeth in pain. Shit that hit everyone. "If back." She called out. She went to attack the familiar she had attacked before but she deck slipped out of her hand and scattered across the floor. 

(10 to hit)

Eva let out a small cry as the witch's attack hit her. She turned back around to look the way she came and Eva's eyes locked back onto the Stu she tried attacking, giving a another lunge towards it to attack only for shoe to catch on a object, causing her to stumble a little and missing and it flew away. (3+1 - Missed)

Prometheus shot small diamond projectiles hitting Sierra, Ophelia, Mariana and a Desk familiar. The small projectile drained health from them.

(12 to hit, 10dmg)

A pair of Stu's attacked back one tired to attack Mariana but missed well the other only hurt it's self. (6 to hit to ana, nat 1 dmg 5 to self)

Two Dent's both attacked Sierra. (5 to hit, 4dmg, 10 to hit 2 dmg)

Health: Vanessa 49, Sierra 32, Ophelia 38, Mariana 38, Vondila 73, Eva 48, Prometheus 125, Stu 1 at 13 1 at 11 3 at 5 and 1 dead, Dent 5 at 13, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 13 and 1 at 8

Gritting her teeth, Vanessa looked at the water-themed Magi bruised and battered and reached out with her powers, healing her but could only do so much in the heat of battle. (Heals Sierra for 2HP)

Sierra nods in thanks to the other girl and fires a shot at one of the things that just hit her. "Gotcha!" She looks around quickly hoping to find high ground or somewhere she could aim better without getting smacked.

(9+2 hit. 2dmg)

Ophelia took a deep breath. She needed to start. She sent out a stray wave of magic from her scythe that managed to hit Vondila

(18+5 hit. 4 dmg. 9 for deception.)

"¡Oi Azucar! How's your aim??" Ana called out to the teal magi, wanting to see if pulling her away from the main fight might save her some health. 

"I can hold you up in the rafters with me!" She added, as an explanation, shooting off a stun at the Desk she's been focusing on (d12 +3 to hit, 3dmg, desk #1 stunned for 2 rounds)

Vondila gritted her teeth in pain. Shit how did one of these thing get the drop on her? What ever she turned and attacked another Stu. Might as well get rid of these familiars before the witch. 

(11 to hit, 4dmg)

Eva followed after the Stu, frustrated and determined to kill it herself. Slashing her sword towards the familiar she could see it was just inches away from contact to the thing. (8+1 - MiSSES)

Prometheus sent off another batch of projectiles hitting three magi and a familiar.

(10 to hit Vondila, Stu, Mariana, Sierra, 6dmg)

The remaining Stu attacked the magi. 

(2 to hit miss Ness, 17 to hit Ophelia 4dmg, nat 20 to hit ness 2dmg, 4 to hit Sierra 4dmg, 6 to hit miss Eva)

The Dent cried out and attacked the magi. 

(9 to his Eva 1dmg, 10 to hit nessa 4dmg, nat 20 to hit Von 6dmg, 9 to hit nessa, 14 to hit Seirra 2dmg)

Health: Vanessa 45, Sierra 24, Ophelia 34, Mariana 32, Vondila 57, Eva 47, Prometheus 125, Stu 1 at 13 1 at 11 2 at 5 1 at 1 and 1 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 11, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 13 and 1 at 5 and stunned for 2 rounds

Vanessa's body stung with magic and bruises, but the others were looking a lot worse. Taking a deep staggered breath she focused on the bubble-gun girl again and felt a much bigger surge of healing energy flow from her. (Heal's Sierra by half, got on Half Heal left for the battle)

"Just watch how well I can shoot!" she yells out, firing again. Sierra's shot barely misses the minion. "F*king H~ll!" she growls, glaring at the minion as if it was taunting her.

(8+2 Miss)

Ophelia sent another wave of magic with her scythe at Vondila and then quickly took a step back. She was so nervous that someone would pick up on what she was doing.

(16+5 hit. 8 dmg. 10 deception.)

Mariana staggered, and offered a hand to Sierra, grinning a little. 

"C'mon, Azucar, toss your gun and jump up with me, throwing these stupid things always makes me feel better when I keep missing." Ana prepares to leap up and Grapple for a turn, with Sierra under one arm. She has to drop her bow and pull out her pistol, if she wants to shoot anything while up there.

Vondila held back a cry of pain. Stupid witch! She turned to the witch and fired off a flurry of magic at it.

(26 to hit, 16 dmg)

Eva took another swing at the Stu, finally having her blade hit it's body. "HA!" she exclaimed in triumph, this was a start. (11+1= 12 to hit, 3dmg)

Prometheus set up a protective barrier around it's self. 

Two Dent's went to attack. One missing Eva and hurting it's self well the other hitting Vondila with a poison attack.

(nat 1 to hit 5dmg. 10 to hit 3dmg and poisoned for 4 rounds)

Health: Vanessa 45, Sierra 42, Ophelia 34, Mariana 32, Vondila 46 poisoned, Eva 47, Prometheus 109, Stu 1 at 13 1 at 11 2 at 5 and 2 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 6, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 13 and 1 at 5

Finally having a chance to breathe from taking care of the others, Vanessa didn't even have to look at the familiar Stu she shot a blast of lemon coloured magic at, in a small blast it went down.

"How's everyone holding up? Any sign of civilians here"? She called out, tasting a little blood.

(15+4 to hit, 5 dmg on a Stu with 5 HP)

Sierra looked to her gun apologetically before javelining it at the weakest looking desk and booking it to the heart girl. 

(17+2 hit, 2 dmg)

Ophelia turned and swiped at one of the Stu's that were near her.

(8+5 hit. 3 dmg.)

Mariana held Sierra close after jumping up, holding her with one hand and hanging on to the ceiling with her legs. She aimed, and shot another desk with her pistol.

(d17 +3 to hit, 8dmg to desk #2)

Vondila glared at the witch protecting it's self. She turned back to the familiars and fired at one of the desk looking ones. "I haven't seen anyone yet. They might be lost or held up somewhere." She called back to Nessa. 

(26 to hit 14dmg)

Eva swung again at the Stu she followed, slashing at it's body. (19+1= 20 hit, 6 dmg)

Prometheus' barer broke and it attacked all the magi that were still standing on the ground. 

(14 to hit Von, Ophelia, Eva, Nessa. 1dmg)

Three Stu attacked the magi. One able to land a hit on Eva, one hit Vondila well the other what looked like it tripped and hurt it's self. 

(18 to hit Eva 2dmg, 17 to hit Von 3dmg, nat 1 4dmg)

Health: Vanessa 45, Sierra 42, Ophelia 31, Mariana 32, Vondila 38 poisoned, Eva 44, Prometheus 113, Stu 1 at 10 1 at 11 1 at 1 and 3 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 6, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 12 and 2 dead

"Call out if you need healing, okaAAA" Vanessa was about to shoot another Stu before her magic backfired on her, burning her left arm. Was that healing spell from before too much? Cradling her arm she kept an eye on the others.

(Nat 1 with 5 damage)

Sierra summoned a new gun only for it to miss fire and hit absolutely nothing. So useful. She looked at the heart girl holding her. Strange she wasn't acting hurt at all, though she didn't look too good. Oh well, not her job to stop someone from playing chivalrous hero.

(7+2 miss)

Ophelia swung at a nearby weak looking Dent.

(7+5 hit. 8 dmg.)

Mariana snarls to herself when her shot misses (d2 to hit).

After a moment's hesitation, she squeezes Sierra close and chucks her pistol at the familiar she's been aiming at. (d8+3 to hit, 4dmg)

Vondila turned back at the witch and shot a blast of elemental magic it landing on electricity right before landing. 

(non nat 20 to hit, 4 dmg paralysis for two rounds)

Eva swung and missed the Stu. (3+1 - Missed)

Prometheus cried out in pain as he was paralyzed.

The two Stu's attacked Nessa and Sierra. The one missed Nessa well the other was barely able to hit Sierra.

(6 to hit nessa, 18 to hit Sierra 3dmg)

Two Dent's attacked Vondila and Eva. 

(nat 20 to Von, 8 poisoned, 19 Eva 1dmg poisoned)

Health: Vanessa 40, Sierra 39, Ophelia 31, Mariana 32, Vondila 28 poisoned, Eva 43 poisoned, Prometheus 113, Stu 1 at 10 1 at 11 and 4 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 6, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 4 and 2 dead

With a shaky breath, Vanessa bit down on her lip focusing not on her pain but Vondila's beaten and bruised body, how had she gotten that torn up? Releasing the same level of energy she did for the new girl before, she hoped that this wasn't using up too much magic and healed her.

"Is everyone alright?"

(Used my last Half Heal of the battle on Vondila, Begone ThotBelladonna!)

Sierra at shot the weaker dent. There were so many of these bastards.

(15+2 hit. 3dmg)

Ophelia sighed when she saw Vanessa heal Vondila. She turned around hit another nearby Stu with her scythe.

(10+5 hit. 7 dmg.)

Mariana summoned her gun again, wincing at the attack hitting Sierra. Her shot goes wide, but honestly she doesn't care this time. (d5+3 to hit)

Vondila took a deep breath in after feeling Nessa heal her. "Thanks Nessa!" She called out. She turned to the witch and fired a flurry of shots. 

(19 to hit 21dmg)

Eva stiffled a cry as the attack hit her, moving to swipe at the Dent instead but just missed by a hair. (9+1 to hit - Missed)

Prometheus grunted as it was shot and waiting to be free from it's prison. 

That last two Stu attack but only one is able to hit Vondila. 

(4 to Ana, 11 to Von 2dmg)

The Dent's attack the magi all with varying levels of success. 

(14 to Eva 3dmg poison, 8 to Sierra, 15 to Von 4dmg poison, 6 to Von, 4 to Nessa)

One of the Desks tries to pull Vanessa into it's seat but is unable and lets her go. (9 to hit)

Health: Vanessa 40, Sierra 39, Ophelia 31, Mariana 32, Vondila 44 poisoned, Eva 49 poisoned, Prometheus 92, Stu 1 at 10 1 at 4 and 4 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 3, Desk 6 at 23 1 at 4 and 2 dead

Still cradling her charred arm, Vanessa looked at Ophelia near Vondila and tried to heal her too, but felt it peter out. She tried to get a good look at her soul gem but couldn't, she could've swore she was practically pure before entering the larynth, was this her running out of magic?

(heals Ophelia, but by 1 HP)

Sierra goes to fire again only for the tube of bubble solution to explode on her. The explosion hurting her hands and sending bubble solution flying down below. That hurt and now the gun was useless. 

(nat 1, 2dmg to self)

Ophelia took another step back from the familars and sent another wave of magic towards Vondila. She was tired..

(13+5 hit. 8dmg. 8 to deception.)

Mariana yelped, at Sierra's gun exploding, and lost her hold keeping them both up. She fell, holding Sierra so Ana hits the ground first. As she falls, she shoots a different desk. 

(d19 +1 to hit, 5 hits at 4dmg each for 20dmg to Desk #3)

Vondila bit her tongue to hold in a yelp of pain. She turned and fired a weak attack at the witch. 

(24 to hit, 2dmg)

Eva turned her attention back to the Stu she was chasing before, trying to keep it in her sights as she slashed. (19+1 to Hit, 3 dmg)

Prometheus screamed out as he broke free and attacked the magi with small projectiles. 

(10 to hit Vondila, Ana, Sierra, Nessa, 7dmg)

The last two Stu's were not going down without a fight. 

(8 to hit Von, 6 to hit Opehlia 3dmg)

The Dent's attacked the magi.

(10 to hit Eva 1dmg poison, Sierra 19 to hit 3dmg, 10 to hit Sierra 1dmg poison, 7 to hit Eva, nat 20 Vondila 6dmg poison)

The Desks were able to grab all the magi holding them in there chairs making them drop their weapons

(Captured for two rounds, one nat 1 2dmg)

Health: Vanessa 40, Sierra 37, Ophelia 31, Mariana 32, Vondila 30 poisoned, Eva 42 poisoned, Prometheus 90, Stu 1 at 10 1 at 1 and 4 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 at 3, Desk 5 at 23 1 at 4 1 at 1 and 2 dead

Breathing heavily, Vanessa's ears rang loud over anyone else's voices, she focused on the first Magi she could see and tried to heal them.

(5 HP to Ophelia)

  
  


Sierra cursed under her breath and struggled in its hold. Stupid desks.

Ophelia struggled against the grasp of the desk, but failed to escape it.

Ana struggled, dropping her gun and growling under her breath. 

"¡Mierde!"

Vondila dropped her wand and struggled. "Stupid familiar!" She screamed.

Eva struggled, trying to push apart the desk to break free.

Prometheus tried to attack the still magi but missed. 

(2 to hit miss) 

The two Stu attacked the trapped magi.

(6 to Sierra 4dmg, 18 to Vanessa 3dmg) 

All but one Dent was able to hurt the magi. 

(nat 20 to Von 8dmg poison, 12 to Ana 2dmg poison, 18 to Sierra 3dmg poison, 18 to Ophelia 3dmg poison, nat 1 4dmg)

Health: Vanessa 37, Sierra 30 poisoned, Ophelia 28 poisoned, Mariana 30 poisoned, Vondila 16 poisoned, Eva 42 poisoned, Prometheus 90, Stu 1 at 10 1 at 1 and 4 dead, Dent 4 at 13 and 1 dead, Desk 5 at 23 1 at 4 1 at 1 and 2 dead

Vanessa's ears still rang and all she could taste was blood, moving on from Ophelia she tried to heal the next magi, Vondila, but her headache got worse.

(Vondila get's 2 HP)

Sierra spits on the closest enemy. If she cant escape, she can at least be a nuisance.

Ophelia flinched at the poison damage. This thing needs to let go of her soon.

Mariana pulls out a mini Mounds Bar, opening it one handed and trying to toss it into her mouth and whining when it falls flat. "Dang!!!"

Vondila's body hurt everything hurt. This wasn't good at all. She felt wet warmth starting up from her left arm. The slight bit of magic from Nessa wasn't enough. She coughed some blood onto the desk. "Shit." She really needed to get rid of this poison.

Eva was working up a sweat trying to break free, her legs flailing and hard as she could but she was just tiring herself out.

Percy hadn't been able to get everything out of his head. Ana on the phone, girl who gave him the peep, everyone else. So many magi, all waiting to kill some witch. So he made it to Luis' house, hung out with him for a while until his conscience ate him up, and he caved. He shoved his valentine's day present into Luis' arms and promised he'd be back later, then high tailed it back to the witch. Speaking of which, everyone was.... not looking good. They were trapped in desks and seemed to be struggling for their lives, and it was all he could do not to panic. He transformed midstep and attempted to slam his mace into a familiar, but.... it fell flat. He frowned. "I thought Holding out for a Hero was only relevant back in 83 and 2004?"

(7 for attack, missed)

Belladona had been watching the fight from the shadows. She wanted to laugh at Vondila for taking so much damage. She started walking from hiding. If anyone was going to end Vondila Morson it was her not some dumb witch. She pulled her hair clip out and transformed in a bright flash of red light and threw a needle filled with a black poison at Vondila hitting her in the bleeding arm. 

(22 to hit 2dmg poison) 

Prometheus screamed out at the entrance of more magi. How dare they be late. It fired off a blast of magic hitting everything in the room.

(nat 20 16dmg to all)

The Desk let everyone go once some of them died.

Health: Vanessa 21, Sierra 12 poisoned, Ophelia 10 poisoned, Mariana 13 poisoned, Vondila -2, Eva 26, Percy 44, Belladona 64, Prometheus 90, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 5 at 16 and 4 dead

"Von!? VON!?" Vanessa cried out as Vondila crumpled with a groan. She felt out with a pule of magic trying to heal Vondila but it bounced off and healed Mariana instead.

(4 HP to Mariana)

Vanessa passes out from stress and injuries

Sierra wiggles out of the bonds and fires at at where ever the last little shot came from. Aiming and shooting without taking a second. Those bonds were annoying, and she was getting f*cking sick of all these tiny little minions wasting her time. If they could back the f~ck off and let her fight that would be great. Actually, not just great, amazing.

(14+2 hit 4dmg at Belladonna)

Ophelia takes a step back from everyone in shock. She quickly fumbles around and uses a first aid kit on herself while everyone else is distracted, then takes another step back.

(heal self 3+14)

Mariana scrambles out of the Desk's hold, terrified at the realization that she's the oldest magi left awake. Oh god. Instead of panicking, she shoots a bunch once at the desk holding her. (d16 +1 to hit, 1 attack at 4dmg)

Vondila noticed the bright flash of red. Shit her mind race she was so dead. Pain bloomed in her arm. White hot searing pain like someone and set her arm a blaze. The last thing that past her mind was. 'I'm sorry guys.'

Eva managed to pull herself out of the desk's grip, summoning her sword she tried taking a swing at it but it moved out of her line of attack. She looked out to see two already down, this..was way hard. (8+1 - Misses)

Percy saw Von get hit, and the only thing in his mind was the kill bill siren. No- He tried to hit the familiar again, but again, he missed. Why was he so off today? What was wrong with him? "We need to get Von out of here!"

(3+3 to hit, missed)

Belladona smirked down at the fallen vet. "Oh come now why? If you play nice I can save her." She purred at the magi. This was perfect. This could tip so many of them over the edge. She walked up to Vondila ignoring the girl that shot her. "Best hope your team can listen." She pulls out a large scalpel like weapon and dashed at the witch leaving a slice in the creature. 

(19 to hit 6dmg)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 24, Mariana 13, Vondila -3, Eva 26, Percy 44, Belladona 60, Prometheus 84, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 4 at 16 1 at 12 and 4 dead

Sierra realized she accidently shot another magical girl and not a familiar. Opps. Oh well. If someone chewed her out for shooting one of their own after this, that would really annoying. Hopefully they forget by the end of this. She took aim, made sure it wasn't a person, and fired at a desk.

(18+2 hit, 1dmg)

Ophelia sent a wave of magic at the witch, and tried to make some sort of eye contact with Belladona, unsure of what else to do.

(6+7 hit. 2dmg.)

Mariana had been on the verge of a panic attack, when she fully registered Belladonna's presence. Not only was the crazy b*tch showing up when everyone was either too injured to function or otherwise occupied, she was also dressed like some kind of demonic nurse and all of Mariana's brain saw red. 

(d19+1 to hit, 8 hits at 3dmg each for 24dmg)

Eva took notice to the new Magi that appeared, confused as her outfit said healer but her face said murder. She still needed to worry about the familiars around, so she reared her sword back and went to slash at the desk only for it to jump out of the way and the momentium of her sword continued down, causing her to slash at her own leg and cry out. (nat 1 - 4 dmg to self)

Percy wasn't sure what was going on in the chaos anymore. Von and Nessa were unconscious, there were civillians in the midst, the witch was steaming mad, magi were shooting at magi, and Belladonna had promised to help Vondila. He wanted to trust her. "Ana! Focus on the witch!" He yelled, ignoring the more clinical magi. And, instead of messing with his mace at all, he tossed it to the side and lunged at a desk. That is when he bit it and tore a chunk out of it.

(14+3 to hit, 5dmg)

Belladona cried out in pain from the attack. That little bitch attacking her. She sliced the witch a turned. "Do you want Vondila to live then listen up ass hats. Percy, Mariana and Ophelia focus on the witch leave the familiars to the newbies. Do that much I wont let Vondila die." She glared pure death into all of them. "Is that UNDERSTOOD." She yelled at all of them. This stupid witch was taking something from her and like hell was she going to let that happen. 

(15 to hit. 2dmg)

Prometheus screamed out and shot small projectiles at the magi hitting Belladona, Percy, Mariana and Eva. 

(17 to hit 3dmg)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 24, Mariana 10, Vondila -4, Eva 22, Percy 41, Belladona 33, Prometheus 80, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 4 at 16 1 at 7 and 4 dead

Sierra burst out laughing at the guy who just ate part of a desk. That was both hardcore and ridiculous. She raised her gun and fired at the bitten desk. Guess she should have offered him a wooded plank instead of a peep earlier, she shook her head laughing giving the guy a thumbs up.

(15+2 hit, 3dmg)

Ophelia nodded and continued attacking the witch.

(5+7 hit. 2 dmg.)

Mariana flinched, and dropped her gun as she scrambled to listen to both Percy and the object of her... ire? fear? both? She's not doing so hot emotionally, here. Also her ears are ringing and she might be kind of dying. She summons her gun, shaking a little as she aims at the ruler-like witch. (d8 +3 to hit, 5dmg)

Eva looked to the Magi as she called out her orders, she looked angry but she said she would heal Vondila so she would do follow along. "Yes ma'am!" she cried out as she lock onto the nearest familiar and swung her sword across it's body, slicing it wide. (15+1 to hit, 5 dmg)

No accounting for the taste, desks weren't very good. A bit too woodsy. He spat the piece out and headed for the witch. "We're trusting you," He said as soon as he was within her earshot. "Please don't break Salem's heart." With that, he attempted to hit the witch, somehow missing it, again. Why was biting so much more effective?

(3+3 to hit, misses)

Belladona watched as Percy bit into the witch. That was hot. She shook her head now was not the time for that she was in a fight. She slashed the witch again but didn't make to much of a mark this time.

(11 to hit. 1dmg)

Prometheus tried to attack Belladona but missed. 

(9 to hit)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 24, Mariana 10, Vondila -5, Eva 22, Percy 41, Belladona 33, Prometheus 72, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 3 at 16 1 at 11 and 5 dead

Sierra shot the bitten desk again.

(14+2 hit. 2 dmg)

Ophelia slashed the witch again, this time doing more damage than before.

(14+6 hit. 6dmg.)

"¡Oye!" Mariana growls, as her shot misses (d3+3 to hit), and then wheels her arm back and throws the pistol at the witch. It's not a particularly strong hit, but it hits! (d8+3 to hit, 2dmg to Prometheus)

Eva swung her sword against the desk again. (17+1 to hit, 2 dmg)

He was sick to death of his weapon. He gave up on it completely and actually lunged for the witch to take another bite. It was undignified, but so was Ana's frustration with her weapon, and so was Von being unconscious and dying, and so was working with someone who the majority of the team didn't trust. So he let himself put his trust in her, and he bit down hard.

(12+3 to hit, 6 dmg)

Belladona took a deep breath in and jabbed at the witch repeatedly. Seems like when things got desperate for these magi they threw and bite threw the problem literally. 

(22 to hit 32dmg) 

Prometheus cried out in pain and let a wave of magic flash through the space but only hit Ophelia. 

(3 to hit. 10dmg)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 14, Mariana 10, Vondila -6, Eva 22, Percy 41, Belladona 33, Prometheus 26, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 3 at 16 1 at 7 and 5 dead

Another shot to the desk as she glanced to the battle with the witch. They all seemed pretty strong. Witches would be easy if they didn't have to deal with all these familiars. Oh well, she'd ask someone else about it later.

(9+2 hit 3dmg)

Ophelia took a step back after being hit by a wave of magic. She pushed through it and swung her scythe, sending a similar magic back at the witch.

(11+7 hit. 10 dmg.)

Mariana summoned her pistol again, only to miss. She wanted to scream, she was so frustrated. Plus the pain was finally getting to her and if Belladonna stepped in her direction or addressed her again Ana might just have a breakdown right then and there, she hadn't even known she hated nurses and scalpels and hospital-adjacent things until she was already shooting the evil vet. (d5 +3 to hit)

Eva brought her sword down onto the desk, surely it was almost dead right? (18+1 to hit, 2 dmg)

Percy went to snap at the witch again, since it seemed like it was the only thing that was working, but instead bit his own tongue. Hard enough to bleed, hard enough to make him yelp. Well, there's the downside of literally biting the witch.

(crit fail, 2dmg to self)

Belladona saw Percy mis his bite and hurt himself. This so called team was a mess. She was distracted and missed the witch. 

(8 to hit)

Prometheus sent out small projectiles but was not able to land on anything. 

(5 to hit)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 14, Mariana 10, Vondila -7, Eva 22, Percy 39, Belladona 33, Prometheus 16, Stu all dead, Dent all dead, Desk 3 at 16 1 at 2 and 5 dead

Too busy staring at the real battle, Sierra's shot missed the desk. Being sent to the kiddie area to fight familiars really stunk.

(5+2 miss.)

Ophelia swung again at the witch. There wasn't that much time left.

(11+7 hit. 3 dmg.)

"¡Ay ay ay! Why can't I do anything right??!?" Ana dropped her gun and screamed into her hands, trying to get her emotions in check so she could focus on this stupid battle and this stupid, obnoxious witch. (d2 +3 to hit)

Eva sword sliced through the desk, if this one was done she could go help the blue one. (19+1 to hit, 4 dmg)

Finally, a good hit with his mace against the witch. He sighed in relief. "I'm not usually that bad with it." Why did he feel the need to explain himself to the older girl? It was the heat of battle, and everyone was desperate. They had to do everything they could.

(18+3 to hit, 5 dmg)

Belldona ignored Percy. Boy needed help but that wasn't what she did. She Sliced the witch with all her force and cut right through the creature. She breathed heavily. "Good." Muttered out. 

(nat 20, 2 X 4 = 8dmg)

Health: Vanessa 21 Passed out, Sierra 10, Ophelia 14, Mariana 10, Vondila -9, Eva 22, Percy 39, Belladona 33, Prometheus DEAD

Sierra huffed, using her gun to stretch over her head. The desk disappeared and the witch was gone, great. She turned to the other newbie. "You still holding up over there?"

Ophelia wanted to relax after defeating the witch, but she couldn't. Belladona was here and Vondila was down and she wasn't sure what she should do.

Mariana whirled away from where the witch had been, her thoughts an ever-growing crescendo of negatives. No, no, no no no no no no--

The familiars. The hostages. Ana's gun fell from her hand, clattering to the ground as her transformation shattered. By the time the lightshow ended, Ana was on her knees, ring nestled against her scar. 

"No, no... no..."

Eva watched the witch disappear along with the familiars and cheered. It was different killing a witch with other people, turning to the bubble girl she smiled, "I'm doing good!" she remembered Vondila who had fallen and her smile dropped as she turned and ran towards her. "Hey is she okay?"

As much as Percy wanted to panic, like Ana, or run to Von, like Eva, he knew that someone had to keep it together. "Belladonna, help her. Please." He looked at her, eye to eye. Then he sank to his knees next to Ana, hand on her back. "Ana... please breathe, what's wrong? It's going to be alright, ana. I promise."

Belladona ignored everyone and walked over to Vondila. She right near deaths door but not yet. "Good thing you blacked out or this would really hurt." She smiled down and brought her scalpel down on Vondila left arm that was so dark in colour. The poison must have been consecrating there. With a loud snap the she got through the bone. "No point saving you for you to die from poison." She pulled out two needles. One that was filled with colourful swirling liquid well the other was a solid red. She stabbed the colourful one into Vondila first and watched as life came back to the life and then stabbed the other by the now missing limb watching as the injury scared over in seconds. Belladona looked around at the others. "Go see Salem if you know want medical help." She turned and left the decaying labyrinth. 

A set of locker looking structures cracked open causing two humans to fall out. One was pale as death well the other was blacked out but alive. Karin Sakura had died due to a witch well Misaki Hoshikuzu lived.

Sierra watched the chaos. Sweets girl was crying, mr one bite was comforting her, two bodies just fell out of lockers, and Sierra needed to look away. Hopefully they were alive. She didn't know how this whole thing worked. Speaking of if someone was alive or not, she glanced over the girl who had passed out earlier. She looked over to 'von'? was that her name? Her stomach sank and started folding in knots. Oh gosh. That... that was a lot of blood. So much blood. Was that? Did that nurse girl just cut off her arm. Sierra turned away, but the image was still in her minds eye. So much blood. Bile climbed up her throat. Looks like the peep was about to play peekaboo.

Ophelia looked away from Vondila. It was fine, she was still alive. If she didn't think about it she wouldn't feel bad. Instead Ophelia rushed over to where her mom had fallen out of the locker. She had already been taken once before... why wasn't that enough. She needed to bring her home. She needed to be home.

Mariana stared straight ahead, not really registering Percy's presence.

"The hostages... we were supposed to kill all of the familiars, or the hostages would die." Why wasn't she crying? She should be crying. Vondila was... injured. Vanessa was out. One or more of the hostages were dead, they had to be. Everything had gone wrong. Why wasn't she crying?

Eva ran up next Vondila right after the red magi had ran off and kneeled next to her. Vondila looked, okay? ask least better than what she looked like before. The sight of her arm made her nausious as she gentley shook her shoulder, "Um.....Vondila?" she tried to get some sort of response from her.

Percy didn't know any of that. Why... hadn't he known that? Why hadn't he been here? He promised Salem that they'd protect Von, but she lost an arm. He promised her that he'd do his best, but he'd hardly done anything. "Ana... breathe, come on, look at me. It's okay, you did what you could. The world isn't all on your shoulders, we're here too."

Why couldn't this have been easy?

Sierra wiped her mouth, ignoring the acidic burn lingering in her mouth. It had been a while since she'd freaked out like that. She thought the wish had fixed that too, but she supposed there were some things that ran too deep even for magic. She left her gun to go over to one bite and sweets. She needed to keep her mind off... all that other stuff. Her head felt light, her hands wouldn't steady, and if she looked back now she was bound to empty her already empty stomach even more, if that was possible. She'd prefer not to find out.

"How's over here going?" 

She felt too sick to bother to fake any sympathy.

Ophelia struggled at first, but ended up able to pick up her mom. She needed to leave. If anyone found anything out... she was terrified. She step out without another word.

Mariana's breath hitched, as Percy's presence finally registered. She buried her face in his shoulder, still muttering. 

"What if it had been Senior Ruiz again? Or Luis-? Who died... who was at risk? Aren't I a terrible person for caring more about my baby brother and a man I've talked to twice, over strangers? What if it is someone I know? What if Nessa knows them?? What if-"

Vondila heard her name. Not only that she heard talking. Her brain was on high alert something was wrong but she physically felt fine. What had happened? A witch battle right. She had been poisoned several times. She had been grabbed by a familiar. Red. Red light. Pain. She shot up in panic eyes open looking for her. She saw someone next to her not registering who it was at first she scrambled to get away but fell. She tried to catch her body with her left arm but her hand wasn't there. She hit the ground and saw it. The two toned skin was next to her. All she could do was scream.

She felt relieved when she saw Vondila's eyes flutter open, letting her know she wasnt dead. But Eva jumped back a little when Vondila started screaming, startled. "H-Hold on! It's okay! It's just me, Eva!" she watched her look at her own arm detached from her "Um.. Just don't look at that!"

A horrible part of Percy wished Vondila had stayed unconscious a little longer. He stood suddenly, offering the teal magi a tense smile. "Comfort Ana for me, I'll take care of Von. Don't panic. Ask for some candy?" He offered, before heading towards the veteran. They didn't have many options by now, and all he could do was kneel down in front of her, slowly. "Von? It's us, can you focus?"

Sierra's eyes followed him as he walked away. Why did she have to be the one to comfort the crying girl. She didn't know the first thing about comforting someone. She internally groaned, but decided to suck it up. She was too tired to deal with a potential scene. TIme to fake it till you make or something like that, she supposed? She put on a hopefully comforting smile and sat down next to the girl. 

"I don't we were able to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Sierra, and you are?" she spoke calm and slow. Was this good? Was she doing this right? Who cares, people are way too f*ucking confusing for Sierra.

Mariana glanced up at... Azucar. Sierra? A nice enough name. Ana closed her eyes, Von's screams having knocked Ana out of her panic. Now wasn't the time. Without thinking about it, she reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out... a 3 musketeers bar. The family sized kind that actually had two bars inside. Ana hummed to herself and opened the top.

"Mariana. You can call me Ana, if you like. Or anything else. Sorry I called you something so generic earlier, I couldn't really think of any good nicknames..."

Vondila looked at Percy. It was Percy. She was able to stop screaming but the panic was still there. "Percy." She breathed. "Were is she?" Red she had to deal with that. She tried to get up again but her lack of arm threw her off almost causing her to fall into her blood. That was her blood. Oh god.

Eva was a little confused and concerned, "The...other girl? She left already, a couple minutes ago" she explained slowly, she didn't think she was even awake to see her. "Oh don't get up!" she watched her try and stand, "just take a minute, we'll help you out of here, just hold on"

Percy pulled his cape off to wrap around Von, helping her stand up slowly. "I've got you, I- we've got you. Right? It's alright. Belladonna is gone, the witch is defeated. What about... why doesn't she get you outside, and I'll call Salem to pick you up, and then we don't have to worry about anything? It'll be alright. We can figure everything out later, we don't have to worry right now." After a pause, he offers the new magi a half smile. "Uh, Percy. You?"

"That's alright. Mariana is a very pretty name," Sierra hummed. "I'm not sure if I've met a Mariana before." Sierra pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head in her hands. She wanted to ask about the bodies, but it didn't seem like a good time. She glanced over the other. How could the girl-Mariana, she corrected herself, eat at a time like this? Food was the furthest thing from Sierra's mind. "Thanks for the peeps earlier. They were nice." Even if one was now somewhere on the labyrinth's floor.

Mariana chewed on the chocolate, numbly plucking it out of the wrapping and thinking to herself. 

"It's more common in Spain, I think. Mamá says every other girl is named after St. María over there. Or some other saint." Ana glanced at where Vanessa was still passed out, eyes skittering over Von, Percy, and Eva. She didn't look for the hostages.

"Sorry your first witch was such a disaster. These... these used to seem like so much fun, fighting monsters and being like Sailor Moon and Cure Lovely..."

Vondila's mind was racing. She leaned into Percy. What was she going to do? "Is everyone else okay?" She breathed out hoping they all were. If something happened to anyone of her team she would loose it.

Eva got up to help with Vondila, moving Vondila's arm over her shoulder, trying to gently get her to lean on her instead so he would have his hands free. Eva looked from her to the boy as he then introduced himself, returning the half smile with her own "Eva" she replied, this wasn't a 100% good time for small talk


End file.
